MR is an excellent modality for detailed metabolic investigations in human subject. We were interested in the link between muscle architecture and functional measures. Muscle architecture is probed by several MR methods related to diffusion, including anomalous diffusion measures and diffusion tensor imaging. Functional measures are those of the BLSA, and include force, muscle quality, and bioenergetic measures. We are finding a signal towards greater sarcomere fragmentation in the older populations.